


Where The Falcons Fly [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Chapter Length: 10-30 Minutes, Chaptered Podfic, Eventual Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Podfic in progress, Post-Hogwarts, Power Couple, Quidditch, Scars, Secret Relationship, Seeker Harry Potter, Slow Burn, WIP, Whump, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Where the Falcons fly, there’s blood. Where Draco goes, there usually is too. That’s his job, after all – heal morons and the people who get in their way. He could deal with that, he thinks, if only there wasn’t Harry fucking Potter, Seeker, who gets injured a lot even by the Falcons’ standards and seems to have made a habit of inserting himself in Draco’s private life. Draco just wants to heal people – normal people, that is – and do his research in peace. Well, when does he ever get what he wants?PODFIC ABANDONED due to JKR being a horrible person
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody [Sunday, August 1st 2004]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where The Falcons Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129308) by [MyNameIsThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsThunder/pseuds/MyNameIsThunder). 



> I will be recording and uploading chapters as I go. Updates daily or as regularly as possible. Once the whole fic is recorded I will compile all of the chapters into one audio file.
> 
> A playlist with all the chapters so far can be found [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/playlists/where-the-falcons-fly-podfic/)

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ow9ja39rlp4iw12/Where_The_Falcons_Fly_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/a-little-party-never-killed-nobody-sunday-august-1st-2004/)


	2. Bad Behaviour [Tuesday, August 3rd 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rereading the whole fic in preparation for podficcing it, and I just got to the part where the author acknowledges me for commenting in the chapter notes XD (chapter 50 something, we've got a way to go yet!)

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2anaoilqz72s589/Chapter_2.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-2-bad-behaviour-tuesday-august-3rd-2004/)


	3. An Open Relationship with Death [Sunday, August 22nd 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up recording this three times because I somehow managed to tune out my little sibling practising the trombone while I was reading -_-

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mzmwrapm6t2wulm/Chapter_3.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-3-an-open-relationship-with-death-sunday-august-22nd-2004/)


	4. Imaginary Enemy [Monday, August 23rd 2004]

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w8dh627ljc9nl2j/Chapter_4.mp3)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-4-imaginary-enemy-monday-august-23rd-2004/)


	5. Battle Scars [Friday, August 27th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty happy with myself for banging out two chapters today and then I realised that this one is literally under five minutes long lmao

Mixcloud kept deleting this chapter because it was too short, so I have merged it with chapter 6, and they can be listened to back-to-back.


	6. Whispers in the Dark [Thursday, September 9th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode contains chapters 5 and 6, because Mixcloud kept deleting chapter 5 on account of it was too small.

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hevdmyjglc8niqf/Chapter_5-6.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapters-5-6-battle-scars-whispers-in-the-dark/)


	7. Bad Blood [Monday, September 13th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am experimenting with different acoustics around the house. Today: the bathroom.

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yriiy1hc5gms3rc/chapter_7.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-7/)


	8. All of My Demons Are My Friends [Thursday, September 16th 2004]

This chapter was too small to be uploaded to Mixcloud so I have combined it with the next chapter


	9. The Contrast is Deafening [Sunday, September 19th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there was no chapter yesterday and that this one is so late! Time is fake and irrelevant

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/titnr93ofwdg8tn/chapter_8%269.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapters-8-9/)


	10. Wings [Monday, September 20th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any extra noise in this chapter, I apologise! I'm recording in my bedroom which is under the roof and today it fucken wimdy

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/73llgocd2fhfo1x/chapter_10.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-10-wings-monday-september-20th-2004/)


	11. Here Is Where It Starts [Saturday, October 23rd 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had the most recording files so far because I kept stumbling every thirty seconds or so :/

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gmfcmd91suhwkc7/Chapter_11.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-11-here-is-where-it-starts-saturday-october-23rd-2004/)


	12. Uprising [Wednesday, November 10th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter!

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qm346mwiqx9nqp7/Chapter_12.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/uprising-wednesday-november-10th-2004/)


	13. See You in Everything [Monday, November 29th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to read in drunk RP

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i5n4bra4j2z467o/Chapter_13.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/see-you-in-everything-monday-november-29th-2004/)


	14. Slither [Friday, December 10th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all recorded and ready to post yesterday, but a storm wiped out our internet connection, so it's a day late! Hopefully I'll be able to record and upload another chapter later today

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hrwv3pgas0rlyuh/Chapter_14.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-14-slither-friday-december-10th-2004/)


	15. Watch Me Fall Headfirst [Saturday, December 11th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk if anyone is even reading these notes

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ps67ghi5utfbnk/Chapter_15.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-15-watch-me-fall-headfirst-saturday-december-11th-2004/)


	16. Resistance is Futile [Friday, December 24th 2004]

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1tsugaf1po4309p/Chapter_17.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-17-resistance-is-futile-friday-december-24th-2004/)


	17. It Takes Three to Tango [Wednesday, December 22nd 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... Well, I haven't slept yet so it's kind of on the right day??

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hh69m4gd7v0sqa0/Chapter_16.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-16-it-takes-three-to-tango-wednesday-december-22nd-2004/)


	18. Daft Pretty Boys [Saturday, December 25th 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I have been having internet issues and the upload to the streaming site is not working, so the next few chapters will be download only until that is back up and running again! Don't worry though, I will be uploading to MixCloud as soon as possible, so if you're streaming only you will still be able to listen!
> 
> Update 05/08/2020: streaming now available!

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/32d4usbh8p8jasj/Chapter_18.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/daft-pretty-boys-saturday-december-25th-2004/)


	19. What We Are Made of [Sunday, December 26th 2004]

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sbtcpy0ug8f9b7q/Chapter_19.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/what-we-are-made-of-sunday-december-26th-2004/)


	20. Pick Your Poison [Friday, December 31st 2004]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I accidentally uploaded chapter 22 instead of chapter 20, thanks SparksWolf for letting me know!

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9f9ha7b46au14dn/Chapter_20.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/pick-your-poison-friday-december-31st-2004/)


	21. How Did This Get So Dark? [Saturday, January 1st 2005]

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yh2f6xldz5ljfpp/Chapter_21.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/how-did-this-get-so-dark-saturday-january-1st-2005/)


	22. Out of Focus [Saturday, January 1st 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I will be away over the weekend and will not be able to record or upload any new chapters (unless by some miracle I am awake enought to do one in the morning tomorrow!) I hope this is enough to tide you over until then!

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a8qj971fclzb5w5/Chapter_22.mp3)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/out-of-focus-saturday-january-1st-2005/)


	23. Close Enough [Sunday, January 2nd 2005]

Another short chapter that has been merged with the next one!


	24. Remember How You Made Me Crazy? [Monday, January 3rd 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A chapter.

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cpe43w2bpwbkn2t/Chapters_23-24.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/close-enough-remember-how-you-made-me-crazy-monday-january-3rd-2005/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief unplanned hiatus! I was at an event over the weekend, and since I've been back I've been a bit under the weather (don't worry, it's not the 'rona!) but hopefully I should be back to normal and a regular posting schedule within a few days!


	25. Hit Me With Your Best Shot [Tuesday, January 4th 2005]

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lqanc5brul4f53m/Chapter_25.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/hit-me-with-your-best-shot-tuesday-january-4th-2005/)


	26. Birds of a Feather [Wednesday, January 5th 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there aren't too many little blips in this one! I recorded it while I was dissociating lmao, but I hope a chapter is better than no chapter at all??

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1y4q4pw7jn4y9lr/Chapter_26.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/birds-of-a-feather-wednesday-january-5th-2005/)


	27. A Ghost of What We Were [Thursday, January 6th 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently uploading previous chapters to Mixcloud so if you prefer streaming to downloaded podfics, that should now be available!

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/azploucg3ar21r4/Chapter_27.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/a-ghost-of-what-we-were-thursday-january-6th-2005/)


	28. When We Collide [Friday, January 7th 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long ot get to you guys! There's a few reasons for this: firstly, my partner of the last 4 years and I recently split up (it was for the best for both of us, so I'm not too torn up, but still,) I have the sads and didn't feel up to recording for a few days! Secondly, as anyone who follows me on [tumblr](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/) will know, I have recently discovered a new fandom pairing hyperfocus, so I have been spending time down that rabbithole instead. However! Fear not, for I do still absolutley intend to finish this podfic! It just might take a little longer than I intended.
> 
> But on the plus side, today's chapter is super long! It took so long to export to mp3 I was worried it wasn't going to upload!
> 
> Also, I've realised that where my original plan was to stitch all of the chapters together once they were all recorded, I don't think my computer (or anyone else's!) would be able to handle that, so instead I will make three separate audio files, and this chpater will mark the end of the first installment ;) Enjoy!

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r7at7x8odt20cat/Chapter_28.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/when-we-collide-friday-january-7th-2005/)


	29. Bad Medicine [Sunday, January 16th 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i severely let down my home county by making an absolute mess of the yorkshire accent

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ft6b5s97q2rkzs1/Chapter_29.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/bad-medicine-sunday-january-16th-2005/)


	30. Counting Down the Days to Go [Wednesday, February 2nd 2005]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Firstly, let me start by saying I am very sorry for the massive delay between the past two chapters, my life went a little bit to hell in a handbasket for a few weeks and this wasn't a priority at the time. Secondly, I will no longer be continuing this podfic. As a member of the trans community, I cannot in good conscience remain a part of a fandom with such a hateful content originator, no matter how important the books and the fandom have been to me. JK Rowling's personal attacks against myself and many of my loved ones means that I and many others no longer feel comfortable engaging with her work. I don't do this lightly, and I apologise wholeheartedly if anyone is disappointed by my decision. I will still be recording podfics, so if you're interested in Avatar: The Last Airbender, feel free to stick around for that! Hope to see some of y'all soon.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ikee1irk8kz538/Chapter_30.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/chapter-30-counting-down-the-days-to-go-wednesday-february-2nd-2005/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave feedback for the author, please find the source fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129308)
> 
> The song used between chapters is [Disco Tits by Tove Lo, Oliver Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88thYZHMmks)


End file.
